How You Get The Girl
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'I want ya for worse or for better... and I'll wait forever if I have to.' Foxxay post seven-wonders fluff, multi-chapter fic.
1. I would wait for ever and ever

''_Being the Supreme isn't something to wish for. It's not a gift. It's a burden. How many of these women had happy lives?''_

Misty thought of Cordelia's wise words often. She also wondered if now, in the said position she found herself, thought of them to. Something told Misty she did, and just as much.

It was three weeks to the day that Cordelia had been crowned Supreme and, after Fiona's funeral, things had seemed to carry on as normal. It occurred to Misty that maybe Cordelia had been fulfilling this role for such a long time already, that nothing needed to change. It was true that Cordelia that had been everything Fiona couldn't… or more specifically wouldn't. Misty thought of these things often… of Cordelia often.

Misty sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was a late Sunday night but Misty couldn't sleep. She still found sleep a hard thing to come by since she wasn't in the comfort and recluse of her old swamp shack. The light wasn't natural and the air was thick with artificial heat. Her bedclothes were scratchy and she was afraid of the nightmares. Misty sighed and swung her legs out of bed, grabbing her shawl from the bedpost. Wrapping it tightly around her shoulders and holding it at her breast bone, she opened her bedroom door with a creak.

It was kind of aphotic in usually light academy but it didn't seem to faze Misty. She was used to the dark and dangerous of the swamplands, more tripping over venomous snakes than over an old spellbook. She felt her way down the left staircase with her destination already in mind, Cordelia's greenhouse. This was where she would find herself most nights when she was unable to sleep… to many nightmares. Misty knew something was off when she felt for the light cord. Hers wasn't the only energy here.

''Hello?'' Misty whispered; her voice hoarse from disuse as she continued to fumble for the cord.

''Misty?'' Cordelia's worried voice came from the wicker chair in the corner of the room.

When Misty finally found the string she tugged at it to see the Supreme wince in the brilliance of the light as the overhead fluorescents flickered on one by one.

''What are ya doing here in the dark?'' Misty asked, closing the little wooden door behind her and padding over to the far corner of the room where Cordelia was sitting in her nightdress.

''Couldn't sleep.'' She said; her gaze not focused on anything in particular.

By the way she was sitting and the lost expression on her face, Misty concluded that Cordelia had been sitting there a while.

''What are ya thinking about, aint ya cold?'' Misty asked, bending down in front of her and rubbing at her own arms to rid them of the slight chill in the air.

''Fiona. Hank. The Supremacy. You. Myrtle… oh just everything Misty, I'm just afraid.'' Cordelia said, running her fingers through her hair.

Misty's heart wanted to ask the Supreme why she would be thinking about her, but her mind changed the words before they rolled over her tongue. She pulled she shawl tighter around her shoulders.

''What are you afraid of?'' She whispered.

''I don't want to be just another picture hanging on that wall Misty.'' Cordelia said.

Misty nodded with comprehension.

''I don't want to leave them with nothing but a portrait and a mess to clean up.'' She said, her gaze finally finding Misty's face.

''Ya are not your mother.'' Misty said, touching Cordelia's cold hands in an attempt to comfort her.

Cordelia grasped Misty's ringed fingers and the gesture made her stomach flip.

''I know. But in some ways, we are very similar. The Supremacy, a bad taste in men…'' Cordelia began, the ghost of a smile glinting on her lips.

For some reason, this made Misty uncomfortable.

''But most of all I'm afraid of being just as worthless as I was before.'' She said; her voice decibels above a whisper.

''Ya aren't worthless, Miss Cordelia, not to me or Zoe or to Queenie and all these new girls need ya.'' Misty said quickly.

The Supreme looked down at the Cajun and her new eyes flittered from her lips to Misty's own blue orbs. For a moment, Misty thought Cordelia might kiss her.

''Thank you Misty.'' Cordelia said, sliding her hand out of Misty's tight grasp and pulling her bare legs up under her nightgown and to her chest.

Misty stood up and shook the thought off with a slight laugh. Cordelia had made it clear she wasn't interested in her in _that _way.

''_Misty I thought I'd lost you.'' Cordelia wept as she held Misty in her embrace._

''_Ya saved me, Cordelia.'' Misty shook softly in Cordelia's arms and she clutched onto her blouse tightly with ringed fingers._

''_You scared me, oh god.'' Cordelia said running her own fingers over soft blonde curls._

_Misty looked up at Cordelia, her eyes wild and blinded by tears. Cordelia blinked several times and smiled through her own tears, biting her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Misty looked to her lips. 'Kiss me, please.' Her lustful eyes implored it. She searched her face for any sign of the emotion she required but Cordelia's expression remained unchanged. It was quite clear that the alchemy of Cordelia's tears where quite different from her own. It was then that Misty learned of unrequited love._

''Misty?'' Cordelia's voice bought her out of her daydream.

''Yeah.'' Misty smiled.

''Why did you come down here? Did you have another nightmare?'' Cordelia asked.

''Um, no… no, it doesn't matter.'' Misty shook her head and shuffled her feet; she didn't want Cordelia to see her upset so she bowed her head and headed for the door.

''Goodnight Cordelia.'' She mumbled.

''Misty?'' Cordelia asked again.

Misty's head shot up and their eyes locked as she turned around. Misty searched them for the thing she required. They were just a blank space. Then she said something unexpected.

''You should steer clear of me Misty; I don't want to hurt you. I've got an elastic heart, please don't sit and putter. Don't long for it, Misty; it doesn't do to dwell on dreams. And while I'm no wiser than you about love, I do know this…'' She took a deep breath and Misty's eyes widened.

''Some people are just meant to be alone.'' She said with a shrug.

Misty didn't know how to respond and she felt her knees begin to buckle. She didn't know whether Cordelia was talking about her or herself. She didn't know whether she felt hurt or offended or whether Cordelia knew Misty's feelings better than she did herself. Of course she did… she was the Supreme. Misty thought about her response. Her throat constricted and while it was thick with tears, her skin was thicker than it had been for a long time.

''I want ya for worse or for better, Cordelia.'' She said; her voice all a quiver.

She took hold of the door handle.

''And I'll wait forever if I have ta.''

Cordelia sat alone in the dark. She didn't flinch when Misty slammed the door or when she heard the young Cajun crying as she ascended the stairs. She waited until a long time after she heard Misty's bedroom door close before she spoke again, loud enough for no one to hear.

''But while I don't mind being alone… I don't wish to be lonely.''


	2. All we had burned on the pyre

It was a cold bitter evening in the city of New Orleans. The soft jazz music that usually hung in the air was replaced only by the sound of the wind, which whirred and whistled and blew dry leaves around Cordelia's ankles. The Supreme pulled her coat up to her jaw which she had clenched to stop her teeth from chattering as she descended the steps of the academy.

Cordelia passed rows upon rows of manor houses, their beauty ill lit and dampened by the darkening sky. She passed gates upon gates of wrought iron until they seemed to fade out into picket fences, the houses behind them now not quite so glorious. Nevertheless, the Supreme kept walking, until white wood turned into shrubbery and the ground under her feet became soft with white sand. The cruel wind blew the sand into her eyes. A mild discomfort considering her past circumstances, Cordelia reminisced.

She could have driven, or transfigured but the Supreme needed the walk. She needed to clear her head. So much had happened in so little time, and who could she burden with her problems if not herself?

When Cordelia arrived at her desired location, she looked up. Sand dunes towered in every direction but the wind was a little less harsh here. It was then Cordelia had noticed how dark it had gotten, though she had only been gone a half hour. If anything, the place that was usually brilliant with light now scared her a little, even though she knew she was the most dangerous creature that would ever walk on this sand. It's strange, she thought; the darkness holds a power that you don't find in the day.

Cordelia focused her eyes on the pyre that she could just make out if she squinted hard enough. The wind had begun to bite and Cordelia picked up her feet, knowing she couldn't be out in this kind of weather for much longer. Her kitten heels dug into the sand as she climbed up to the stake that now stood as charred and decrepit as the remains of the woman that lay underneath it.

''Hello Myrtle.'' Cordelia whispered to the pile of ashes beneath her feet.

Cordelia bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath through her nose, her eyes transfixed upwards to shunt the tears that threatened to fall. It was then the Supreme realised she wasn't sure what she was doing here and that no good would come of her visit to her aunt's final resting place.

''I miss you… I… I miss you so much.'' Cordelia whispered as the tears she had been fighting for the best part of a month began to flow in a hot rush down her cheeks.

''And I need you Auntie Myrtle I don't… I can't do this without you.'' Cordelia wept.

She proceeded to talk, her voice carried off on the wind to no place in particular where no one in particular would be listening. Not that it mattered to Cordelia… that was the way it had always been. She told of the mess Fiona had left and the hole in her heart that Hank had once filled. Of the child she longed for so desperately, and how that dream had become just that once more… a dream. She spoke of how much she missed the red-headed woman, as if her words might somehow bring her back a shoulder to cry on. But mostly, and without knowing it… she spoke of Misty.

''She's so good to me Auntie Myrtle, but there's evil in this world and I cannot keep her from it. She sees the good in everyone but that's precisely her problem. She can only see the good. She trusted Maddison. She trusts me; she trusted that I could bring her back. But most of all she thinks she's in love with me.'' Cordelia laughed.

''In love… with me. I'm no good for anyone, I've screwed up every relationship I've ever had. with Fiona and with Hank. He was hiding the truth right under my nose and I was too blind to see it. Like I said, I'm better off al…''

Cordelia gasped aloud as a cold hand squeezed her shoulder.

''Miss Cordelia it's me, it's me.'' Came the Cajun accent that slowed Cordelia's rapid breathing as she scrambled to her feet.

Strong arms held her upright as she shivered from cold and from fright. It was so dark that Cordelia could barely make out Misty's silhouette in front of her.

''Misty, what are you doing? Did you follow me out here?'' Cordelia said; mortification evident in her voice as she wondered how much the Cajun had heard of her one-sided conversation.

''I wanted to make sure ya where alright. That ya were safe and all.''' Misty said; her hands still clutching the Supreme's arms.

''I don't need you to watch over me Misty, I'm not a child. I'm the Supreme, remember?'' Cordelia huffed, pushing past the swamp witch and wrapping her arms around herself, feeling stupid.

''Cordelia, wait I didn't mean…'' Misty began.

''Misty just leave me alone, please. I don't need your help, I don't need you here. You can't... fix me!'' Cordelia called behind her as she picked up her pace, anger rising in her voice.

''I don't believe ya.'' Misty said; transfiguring in front of the Supreme before she could go any further.

''Not for a moment.''

Cordelia tried to move past her but Misty was quicker. Stepping forwards she placed her hands on the Supreme's waist and kissed her. Cordelia was frozen stiff from the cold but she laced her arms around the taller witch even so. The wind blew stronger now and the sand began to dance around their ankles as their lips locked in a dance of their own.

''Misty…'' Cordelia breathed as she laced her fingers into the Cajun's windswept curls.

Misty pulled the Supreme's body flush against hers and Cordelia felt her smile. The younger witch was like a drug, everything about her drawing Cordelia in and it took everything the Supreme had to pull away. The older woman transfigured as far away from Misty as she could bear. The wind was howling now.

''I'm sorry Misty, I can't do this, I just can't.'' Cordelia shook her head and turned away.

''Cordelia, wait!'' Misty shouted.

But she was gone.


	3. Ugly, pretty

''And your certain she actually kissed you back?''

Misty was sat cross-legged on Zoe's bed while the younger witch paced the room back and forth.

''I'm sure of it. But it all felt urgent, like she wanted me, but she didn't… or she couldn't. She practically ran a mile.'' Misty said; flushing and toying with the rings on her fingers.

''How much did you hear of what she was saying?'' Zoe asked.

''Not a whole lot, but I heard enough. She thinks me stupid; she says I see the good in everyone even if there is none; that I'm naïve and I don't really love her. But I do, Zoe, I do love her… more than anything in the world.'' Misty whispered.

Zoe perched on the end of her bed and placed her hand over Misty's knotted fingers.

''Then tell her.'' She said simply.

''I can't do that.'' Misty said, shaking her blonde curls; a worried look creeping over her face.

''Why not?'' Zoe asked, shrugging.

''Because… because I'm terrified of her reaction, of rejection. I don't know what I would do. I felt like I'd really gotten through to her with that kiss but… then she just left me.'' Misty said, the lost look in her face tugging at Zoe's heart strings.

''It can't do any harm to try. Just talk to her, she's probably still going through applications in her office.'' Zoe said.

''I guess, thank ya Zoe.'' Misty said, giving Zoe an unexpected hug.

Zoe smiled and patted her friend's shoulders. Misty pulled her shawl tight around her and stood to leave. She rested her hands on the doorframe and handle for a few moments before turning back to Zoe.

''But if this is just a one-sided affair, if it's just me, and there's nothing I can do to change her mind… then I'm not coming back. I'm going back to ma swamp where I belong.'' Misty said with a sigh.

And with that, she left the room in search of the Supreme. She wasn't in her study as Zoe had suggested; which for some reason made Misty's body flood with relief. She had never been more nervous in all her life. She wasn't in her bedroom, the kitchen or even her greenhouse. Just as Misty was about to check the grounds, she came across Queenie who was carrying a large armful of mail.

''Queenie, have ya seen Miss Cordelia?'' She asked.

''Have I! She left about an hour ago… left me with all this!'' Queenie said, nearly dropping it all.

Misty took an armful herself and followed Queenie to Cordelia's office.

''Did she say where she was goin' ta?'' Misty asked urgently.

''Just out. Looking all dressed up with a tone like her mother's 'Don't wait up!''' She said, imitating Fiona.

Misty dropped the files on the desk a little harder than she had intended.

''Don't, don't ya say that. Cordelia is nothing like Fiona.'' Misty said, visibly angry.

''Whoa, okay swamp witch, don't get mad at me.'' Queenie said, leaving Misty with the pile of application forms.

Deciding that Cordelia may not be back for some time, Misty picked up a handful of applications and flicked through. More and more witches where popping up all over the country… all over the world. At this rate, there would be nowhere to house them all. No wonder Cordelia was so stressed.

Misty opened her eyes to the sound of faint knocking at the front door. She looked up at the clock which read some time after midnight and realising she must have fallen asleep at Cordelia's desk, rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

''Oh my god.'' Misty groaned, getting up to answer the door.

In her still sleepy state of mind, it didn't occur to Misty that midnight was not a usual time for someone to be knocking, or for someone to answer. But answer she did.

''Shit, Delia!'' Misty said, catching the Supreme as she stumbled through the doorway.

The cold night air made Misty's teeth chatter and she slammed the front door, holding Cordelia upright with her other arm as she tittered in her black kitten heels. The Supreme's skin was cold to the touch and she was shaking. Misty was about to ask where the hell she had been, but her mussed hair and distant, fuzzy smile told her everything.

''Delia, are ya drunk?'' Misty said, holding the Supreme at arm's length by her shoulders and running her eyes over smudged mascara and too-short dresses.

''No, not drunk-drunk, but I have had some wines.'' Cordelia laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth.

''Shh De, ya will wake the whole household!'' Misty hissed, wrapping her arm around Cordelia and half-carrying her upstairs.

''Shh!'' Cordelia laughed as if it were a game.

But Misty wasn't in a joking mood.

''Where the hell have ya been? Do ya know what time it is?'' Misty said, closing Cordelia's bedroom door while the Supreme wobbled and clutched the bedpost.

''Uhh… late?'' She smiled.

''Damn right it's late. God Delia, you drive me crazy, what where ya doing out at this time?'' Misty said; fumbling in the dark for the Supreme's night-clothes.

''Kissing guys, dancing, feeling young again.'' Cordelia giggled.

Misty winced. This was not like Cordelia at all, not the one she knew. This one sounded more like… Fiona. Misty pushed the thought aside.

''Come on Cordelia, let's get ya into bed.'' Misty sighed.

''Care to join me?'' Cordelia began with a smirk, but soon she was racing to the bathroom with her hand to her mouth.

''I'm sorry Misty.'' Cordelia whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped into her lap.

The two women were sitting on the bathroom floor, Misty holding a cold flannel to Cordelia's forehead.

''Do ya think ya might be ill again?'' Misty asked.

''No I'm okay now.'' Cordelia said, feeling no better than she deserved.

Misty walked Cordelia to her bed and turned her back whilst the older woman undressed down to nothing. Misty looked up and caught the Supreme's reflection in the mirror. And it wasn't the slight curves of her body, or her porcelain skin that caught Misty's eye. It was how her new eyes had lost all their light.

''Goodnight Cordelia.'' Misty said, dragging the bedcovers up to the older woman's shoulders and padding lightly across the room so as not to wake anyone.

Though Cordelia had probably already achieved that.

''I love ya.'' The Cajun whispered as she reached the door.

She twisted the handle but the Supreme's croaky voice made her turn back around.

''It's not that I don't love you Misty.'' Cordelia said, sitting up and patting a spot next to her.

''Cordelia, don't. Ya are still drunk…'' Misty began, but something in the Supreme's voice rang true.

Misty perched on the edge of Cordelia's bed and the Supreme sighed, her tear stained cheeks hurting Misty more than the flames on her bare skin.

''It's not that I don't love you. It's the sound I heard when I was nine, when my father slammed the door so hard it shook the whole house. For the next twenty years I watched my mother break her teeth on bottles. I think a part of her died when he left, a part that couldn't be replaced by me, or by alcohol or even by the hundreds of men she paraded at the breakfast table. It's the feeling in my stomach when I touched Hanks face and my sight kicked in for the first time. It's not that I don't love you, it's the sound of lying through noses and the sight of shaking hands and tear stained cheeks. It's the feeling of embracing my own mother for the first and last time all at once. I think when you love someone, it never really goes away. And when things like that break, they can't be mended. It's not that I don't love you Misty… it's that I do.'' She whispered.


	4. Sleep to dream

''Am I making any sense?'' Cordelia sighed.

Misty nodded, harshly wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

''Like I told you all those weeks ago in the greenhouse, some people are just meant to be alone. And for me it… seems like a better option now. I have other obligations and I can't sit around here feeling sorry for myself. This mess that Fiona left, it won't fix itself.'' The Supreme shrugged.

''I'd never leave ya Cordelia.'' Misty said before she could stop herself.

But Cordelia just shook her head with a smile like she had heard it to many times before. And then Misty realised… she had. Misty willed the Supreme to listen, to hear every ounce of truth in her voice; a voice which began to crack when she spoke again.

''I swear it. Ya are all I want and all I've ever wanted. I may be naive and stupid and just some swamp rat that wandered into ya life at the wrong time but I'm in love with ya Miss Cordelia and I don't want this life without ya.'' Misty whimpered.

Cordelia pushed herself up and took Misty's ringed fingers in her own. She looked up into her aquamarine eyes and saw the truth in them at once. And Misty thought she caught a glimpse of what she had been searching for in their reflection.

''I believe you Misty, I do. But I'm no good-'' the older witch began.

''No, don't ya say that, ever. I won't hear it Cordelia.'' Misty said.

''The truth hurts. I'm the one who is stupid Misty, I married a witch hunter for Christ's sake.'' Cordelia shrugged.

''He was the one hiding the gun, Cordelia.'' The Cajun said.

''Yes. And I practically fondled the trigger.'' Cordelia breathed, shaking her head.

The two women sat in the dark in silence for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts. Misty searched the Supreme's face for instruction; did she want her to leave? The shaky grasp on her hand told her otherwise.

''Cordelia if ya don't want me here I think it's best if I… if I go back to ma swamp, where I belong.'' Misty whispered.

Cordelia's stomach turned and her heart thumped hard against her thin nightgown.

''Please don't go… you said you wouldn't leave me.'' She said; her eyes wide and words tumbling over each other.

''But ya don't want me. Never is a promise Cordelia, and ya can't afford to lie.'' Misty said.

It was Cordelia who closed the gap between them with a kiss that for Misty was wholly unexpected. The older witch kneeled up on the bed and cupped the Cajun's jaw with both hands, letting the duvet pool around her. Misty felt the urgency on Cordelia's lips and pulled the woman closer, both forgetting the implications of what they were doing.

''Don't go, don't.'' Cordelia whispered against Misty's lips.

Misty felt the Supreme's hot tears on her cheek and rushed to wipe them away with her thumb.

''I won't, I'm sorry.'' Misty replied, sitting back on her heels and pulling the Supreme into her arms.

''This is exactly it. I fall in love so easily but I'm always cast aside…'' Cordelia began; her head resting lightly on Misty's shoulder and her arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Misty was about to protest but the Supreme stopped her words with another kiss.

''It won't be easy but I am willing to try. I never know what's good for me but something tells me this just might be.'' Cordelia said and Misty's heart flooded with relief.

''Can I stay?'' Misty asked, though the sun had already begun to rise.

The Supreme nodded and both witches clambered under the soft white duvet. With their arms and legs tangled like vines both women felt safer than they had in a long time.

''Maybe now the nightmares will go away.'' Misty whispered as the first light of the sun spilled through the drapes.

''Maybe they will.'' The Supreme replied.

It was late morning when Cordelia woke again. Her head hurt but she felt better than she knew she deserved. She was glad the fragments of memory from last night where the ones she had hoped to saver. The Supreme smiled and reached out under the duvet in search of Misty's warmth.

Only to find the left side of the bed cold…


	5. Exactly and all that you need

''Misty?''

The Supreme sat up to quickly and her head swam. Her vision was blurry but she clambered out of bed and headed straight for her bathroom, nearly tripping over a pile of her own clothes.

''Misty, are you in there?'' She called, knocking loudly.

When she got no answer, Cordelia threw on her white robe and headed out into the hallway. The academy was silent which told the headmistress her students were still in bed. Of course they were; it was Sunday. She couldn't shake the feeling of fear rising in her chest as she checked Misty's own bedroom and found it empty. '_She's just making breakfast…' _The Supreme told herself, but it didn't slow her pace as she descended the staircase.

''Mis…'' The Supreme's call was cut short by a loud cry - the unmistakeable cry of a baby.

When the Supreme reached the second landing she was relieved to see Misty with her back turned, standing in the kitchen doorway, her knuckles white as she clutched the doorframe.

''Misty! Oh god I was so worried you'd up and…''

''Shh! Cordelia come here, quickly.'' Misty said, not turning round but beckoning in Cordelia's direction.

''Misty did you hear that noise? It sounded like a… holy shit.'' The Supreme said; clutching onto the doorframe just as the Cajun was.

''Why in hell is there a baby on my dining table?'' Cordelia breathed, completely flummoxed.

Sure enough, in a small carry-cot atop the table laid a baby. And it was looking up at the two women with wide watering eyes. It was swaddled up in white woollen blankets and around its neck hung a small golden crucifix.

''I went out to collect the mail, and she was just… there. Outside the gate, bellowing fit to bust.'' Misty said; her eyes just as wide as the infant who lay in front of them.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. Misty obviously wasn't much cop with babies. She placed her warm hand on the infant's cheek and she looked up at her with topaz eyes through damp lashes. Cordelia swallowed.

''She's freezing cold.'' She said, hooking her arm underneath the baby and lifting her out of the Moses basket.

Cordelia held the baby close and she settled at once. She placed a hand on her blonde wisps and smiled. Both women stood in silence for a moment wondering what to do next.

''How long do ya think she's been there?'' Misty asked.

''I dread to think. Why the hell didn't whoever left her ring the bell?'' Cordelia asked no one in particular.

''How old is it?'' Misty said, wandering over and eyeing the baby like a hawk.

The Supreme had felt the baby hold its head as she'd lifted it out of the basket. Cordelia could have guessed its weight was not that of a new-born, maybe a little older.

''Two, maybe three months? Misty, we have to do something. Who the hell leaves a baby on the doorstep of an academy for witches? And why is she wearing this, she could choke on it.'' Cordelia breathed, unfastening the cross necklace and placing it on the work top.

''She aint wanted is she?'' Misty said, pity filling her eyes as she stroked the baby's head with her ringed fingers.

Cordelia didn't want to upset Misty, but she was pretty certain that was the case.

''I don't know. Go and fetch Zoe and Queenie, we'll discuss this in my office.'' Cordelia said.

Misty nodded and turned to leave, but not before she could plant a kiss on the older woman's lips to make them smile.

''We need to see about some kind of camera out there.'' Cordelia said, pointing out of the study window.

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Queenie and Kyle had gathered in the Supreme's office. Kyle bounced the baby on his knee as the four women spoke indefinitely.

''Why would someone leave her here? No note, nothing.'' Zoe asked, motioning for Kyle to hold the baby's head properly as she emptied the contents of the Moses basket.

''She aint wanted where she came from.'' Misty said again.

''Well, she can't stay here.'' Queenie said, crossing her arms.

''Why not?'' Misty protested.

''Queenie is right, Misty, we aren't an orphanage.'' The Supreme said and at once knew she shouldn't have because the words stung.

The baby began to cry.

''She's hungry. Zoe, Misty, you two look after her. Queenie, you need to phone the police and have them here as soon as possible. I'm going shopping, she's going to need milk… and diapers.'' Cordelia smiled.

The council nodded at their Supreme and set about their tasks. Cordelia grabbed her coat and keys and headed for the front door. A light grasp on her wrist made her turn back.

''Drive carefully. I love you.'' Misty whispered.

''I love you too… More than you know.'' Cordelia whispered back, kissing Misty lightly.

''It feels so strange hearing that.'' Misty giggled.

When Cordelia returned with more bags than she'd bargained for, laughter filled the academy and, for the first time, it felt like coming home. Cordelia dropped the bags in the hallway and walked slowly into the sitting room. She leant against the archway and watched the scene unfold. Misty was kneeling on the carpet with the baby in front of her, playing peekaboo with the hem of her dress. More than twenty girls had gathered in their pyjamas and even the two policemen who sat on the couch were laughing.

''Hey, Delia! Come and look at Sara.'' Misty giggled.

''Sara?'' Cordelia said, folding her arms.

She felt the attention shift her way. Her brow furrowed.

''Yeah, well... she needed a name I guess.'' Misty said, picking the child up and cradling her.

''Misty once you name it, you start getting attached.'' Cordelia said; walking towards her with her arms outstretched.

''Aw, don't be like that Dee.'' Misty pouted as Cordelia took the baby from her arms.

''She's right Miss Day.'' One of the police officers began.

''Now, she'll have to stay with you for a while until we can place her in a group home.'' the other said, his voice monotone as if he'd dealt with the same case a hundred times over.

''Like an orphanage?'' Misty said; concern evident in her voice.

''Yeah, but we don't call them that anymore.'' He shrugged.

Misty shot the Supreme a look. The Supreme looked down at the baby. Eyes that were once blue had turned violet and she was looking at her indefinitely. Cordelia's heart softened at the sight she was convinced she'd never see. Then she did something unexpected. She reached up and placed a soft hand on the Supreme's cheek.

A small gasp escaped the woman's lips as visions flooded her eyes. She saw in snapshots, like photographs, a girl. She was standing at the foot of a large mirror, combing out blonde locks. She stopped when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. With a smile she turned to her left to be greeted in a warm embrace… by Misty. She was older, maybe in her late forties but her beauty still took Cordelia's breath from her lungs. At first, the Supreme thought it was her doing but on realising she was seeing into the future, she realised it must be Sara and not her own Sight. The vision was fading now, the colours all grey. But then Cordelia heard a voice that sounded like her own.

''_Sara? Misty? Time to go.''_ It said.

Misty and Sara turned and smiled, and though Cordelia couldn't see, she was pretty sure she knew who they were smiling at.

''Cordelia? What are we going to do?'' Misty said, her voice snapping her back into the present.

''She's staying here.'' Cordelia breathed, holding her own hand over the one on her cheek.

''Really?'' Misty smiled, walking up to them and tucking a lock of hair behind the Supreme's ear.

Cordelia nodded and Misty laughed excitedly. Both women looked down at the infant cradled in her arms.

''She belongs here, doesn't she?'' Misty said.

''She's one of us.'' The Supreme laughed…


	6. You see me in hindsight

Sara did grow, in grace and in beauty. And for her first few months at the academy, it seemed she was the beacon of light that would guide the coven out of it dark times, and to something better for all who now resided in the academy. The zeitgeist had been lifted and music could be heard in the halls again, people talked and people laughed. But what goes up must come down and it was evident that there where things that such a light couldn't fix.

''I love ya Cordelia… more than anything.'' Misty said, as the two women stood at the foot of the Supreme's bed.

''I love you, and I'm sorry I've been so busy I just…'' Cordelia began.

Misty reached up and placed her finger to the woman's parted lips.

''Just nothing. Any moment I can spend with ya, however brief, is a blessing.'' Misty smiled.

''I'm so lucky to love you.'' Cordelia said, wrapping her arms around the Cajun.

''One moment.'' Misty whispered.

She padded across the bedroom and turned the key in the lock. Cordelia raised her hand to her mouth and bit her lip.

''Shh.'' Cordelia giggled as Misty walked briskly over to the Supreme and pushed her shoulders so she fell with a soft thump onto the mattress.

Misty pulled her sundress over her blonde curls and lay down next to Cordelia. Dancing her fingers along the older woman's arm, her bright blue orbs never once left Cordelia's hazel ones. Cordelia's smile crept over her teeth and her eyes crinkled at the corners.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' She whispered, pulling her lover closer.

''Because ya are beautiful.'' Misty replied, leaning in to kiss her.

A loud grizzle had Cordelia on her feet at once. With a groan, she walked over to the cot near the window and plucked Sara from beneath her blankets.

''Shh, sweetheart I'm here, it's okay.'' Cordelia sighed, rocking the baby softly.

Misty pulled on Cordelia's robe and sat quietly on the end of the bed.

''Shall I get the bottle?'' She asked.

''Please. Misty, I'm sorry.'' Cordelia said.

''Why are ya sorry, stop saying sorry! She needs feeding Cordelia, and we've all had to make sacrifices.'' Misty said.

The Cajun sighed and went to prepare a bottle for Sara. As she spooned formulae into water it baffled Misty that Cordelia was acting like this. For one, Misty knew this was what she had always wanted, a baby of her own. And Sara had already shown Cordelia her future, so why was she still so worried? Misty climbed the stairs quietly and closed their bedroom door behind her.

''Motherhood looks good on ya anyway.'' Misty smiled, trying to lighten the mood as she handed Cordelia the bottle.

''Excuse me?'' Cordelia breathed, sounding offended.

''I said being a mother, finally having a daughter it…''

''She is not my daughter Misty.'' Cordelia said, her eyes welling with tears.

Misty stepped forwards and eyed the Supreme with her arms folded.

''Then whose daughter is she? Things may not have happened how we planned Cordelia, but you of all people know this isn't going to change anything.'' She said.

''Misty I love that you can see things in hindsight, but I can't afford to think like that.'' Cordelia said, turning away from the Cajun.

''Hindsight? Cordelia, you've seen it for yourself, she's shown you.'' Misty said, desperate to keep her voice below a whisper.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere, Misty turned to leave for her own unoccupied room.

''Don't leave.'' Cordelia said hurriedly.

''Cordelia, Jesus, I aint leaving ya. I just need some space, I'm sleeping in my own room tonight.'' Misty stammered.

''Okay.'' Cordelia said, but the uneven, terrified tone in her voice still struck Misty somewhere deep as she realised, Cordelia was no less afraid of losing her now.

Misty woke just after dawn from another nightmare. They had stopped after she began sleeping with Cordelia and Misty decided she wouldn't be sleeping alone again. She sat up and realised she was still wearing Cordelia's robe from last night and that comforted her some, though she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to Cordelia's room to find the Supreme asleep on top of her duvet, on her side with Sara wrapped protectively in her arms. Misty smiled and crawled onto the bed, lying down beside her. She slinked an arm over her waist and Cordelia gripped it tightly.

''I'm sorry about last night.'' Misty whispered.

''It's okay.'' Cordelia said, running the pad of her thumb across Sara's cheek.

''I love ya both so much. But I just don't know what I have to do to make you realise, I aint going anywhere. If Sara's vision aint enough, then… I don't know what is.'' Misty sighed, hugging the older woman tighter.

It was then that Cordelia realised… she didn't either.


	7. For one last night

''Cordelia Goode speaking, whoever this is you really shouldn't be calling at this hour.'' Cordelia croaked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and pulling her dressing gown tighter at her middle.

''Good evening Mrs Foxx. My name is Jack and I'd like you to listen very carefully…'' Came the menacing voice from the line's end.

''My _name_ is Goode. Cordelia Goode and I ask you to _think _carefully before making any kind of threat towards…''

''Where is Misty Day?'' The voice demanded.

The brashness of his tone brought about a taciturn urgency to Cordelia's own demeanour.

''I don't know who you are talking about.'' Cordelia stated, but not quite believing her own voice.

''We'd like you to bring her to us, Miss Goode. Back to where she belongs. And if you know of her whereabouts, I urge you to tell me right away. That is, of course, if you're precious academy and its inhabitants mean anything to you at all.'' The voice sneered.

The Supreme swallowed.

''If I did know where she was, what is the nature of your searching?'' Cordelia breathed.

''Miss Day has some unfinished business to attend to.'' The voice sneered.

''You can't have her!'' Cordelia shouted in a moment of blind panic.

''If you won't bring her to us, Miss Goode. We'll have to come to her, and believe me… we are closer than you think.'' He chuckled.

''Shit.'' Cordelia cursed, dropping the phone and making from the room, her bare feet hammering against the white wood floor.

Cordelia stumbled up the staircase and into her bedroom. She snapped on the light, causing Misty to jolt awake and Sara to stir in her cot.

''Delia, what are ya doing it's the middle of the night for Christ sake.'' Misty yawned, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness.

''Get up, you have to get up!'' Cordelia yelled, yanking the bed sheets from Misty's skin.

''Why, what's happened?'' Misty said, now wide awake and at Cordelia's side.

Cordelia grasped her lover's shoulders with shaking hands.

''They're coming for you, I don't know who, but they're coming. The guy on the phone, he said his name was Jack and I have to wake Zoe and…'' Misty placed her hand over Cordelia's mouth.

''Cordelia, slow down I can't understand what ya are saying. Jack?'' Misty asked, holding the Supreme tighter.

''He said his name was Jack and that you have some unfinished business. And that if I didn't hand you over, they were coming to get you.'' Cordelia shook with fear.

Misty stepped backwards and grasped the bedpost for support as she sunk down to the floor. Sara was screaming now.

''Jack Renick.'' She whispered.

Cordelia plucked Sara from her cot and held her tightly to her chest.

''You know him?'' She asked and Misty nodded.

''He lived in a village not far from ma own, once upon a time. He was part of some cult; the only inhabitants of his village were men. And Cordelia…'' Misty began.

Cordelia span around from where she was dressing Sara.

''They were witch hunters.'' She breathed.

''How many?'' Cordelia whispered, holding Sara tighter still.

''Delia…hundreds.'' Misty said, shaking her blonde curls.

Cordelia placed Sara in Misty's arms and fled from the room, making her way down the hall way and banging once on every door.

''Get up! Get up now, the academy is under attack!'' Cordelia shouted.

At once, Queenie and Zoe and a few of the older witches has transfigured to their Supreme's side. The younger girls, all in their black nightgowns, filed onto the landing in an orderly fashion. If the Supreme wasn't so panicked, she may have smiled and praised her tuition and training of the girls.

''First years you need to hide, you know your places. The rest of you need to assume your positions.'' Cordelia thought she might cry as she addressed the fifty-some students.

''I'm so sorry it has come to this, but Misty is in danger. I never wanted to put you all at risk.'' She whispered.

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Iris, a first year with the Supreme's power of Sight spoke from in amongst the sea of the academy's youngest witches.

''Don't apologise, Miss Goode. This is exactly what you've trained us for.'' She said, causing pride to swell in the Supreme's chest.

If she wasn't so scared, she may have felt proud of herself for maybe the first time in her whole life.

And with the girl's brief statement, most if not all had transfigured into their designated place. And while Queenie stayed with Cordelia, Zoe had gone to protect Misty and Sara after brief instruction from her Supreme.

''What's the situation?'' Queenie pressed as the two walked briskly back down the dark hallway of the academy's second floor.

''Witch hunters. And they're after Misty. And if they are after Misty, they're after us all.'' Cordelia breathed as they reached her bedroom.

''All set.'' Zoe said, emerging from the bathroom with a small suitcase.

''What's going on?'' Misty asked, Sara now asleep against her chest.

''Zoe's taking you both into hiding.'' Cordelia said firmly.

''No! No, I aint gonna leave ya. I made a promise, we are in this together. We were supposed to be a team.'' Misty pleaded, stepping forwards so she was face to face with her lover.

''I can't afford for them to know you are here Misty. And I can't afford to lose the woman I love and the daughter I never thought I'd have. Please, Misty you have to go with Zoe. I can't… I can't live without you.'' Cordelia said; the tears that had been threatening to fall spilling down her cheeks.

''And I can't let you die.'' Misty whispered.

The first gunshot sounded and Cordelia knew it was now or never.

''You have to go, now!'' Cordelia said, looking at Zoe with a trusting nod of her head.

''Please, no!'' Misty wept.

Zoe lifted Sara out of the swamp witch's arms so the two women could embrace for what both feared would be the last time they ever would. Cordelia wrapped her arms around the taller witch and hugged her fiercely as she sobbed. She planted a soft, lingering kiss on the swamp witch's trembling lips before tilting her head up to her ear.

''I love you with all of my heart.'' Cordelia whispered as Zoe grasped the swamp witch's wrist.

''Cordelia, I…'' Misty began.

But the three witches had transfigured to a place that Cordelia prayed was the safest in the universe…


	8. I know places

The three witches landed with a soft thump on the grass.

''Zoe? Is Sara alright?'' Misty said, standing up and brushing the dry grass from her off-white nightdress.

Zoe stood up with the infant in her arms who was luckily, still sound asleep.

''She's good.'' Zoe said, wincing in pain as she handed Sara to her mother.

Misty cradled her daughter softly and planted a kiss atop her wispy blonde curls. Violet eyes fluttered open and crinkled at the corners with a smile that reminded her of Cordelia. Misty's bottom lip began to tremble but she bit it for fear of crying again. She realised then she had to be strong for their daughter.

''Where are we Zoe?'' Misty asked, dragging her shawl from her shoulders and wrapping it around Sara.

''I'm not sure. I transfigured before thinking, my last thought was somewhere safe.'' Zoe said, rubbing her injured arm.

It was cold and dark, wherever they were. But something about it, to Misty at least, seemed entirely familiar. The smell of stagnant water and wood hung in the air and the ground was soft and wet under her feet. Sudden realisation of where she was hit Misty harder than the wind that was biting at her bare skin.

''Ma swamp.'' She breathed with a smile as her eyes adjusted to the dim fog that hung in the air.

''Over there, a path through the trees.'' Zoe said, pointing across the moor and into the crepuscular cluster of cypress trees.

''We have to get her out of the cold.'' Misty said, holding Sara tighter and making for the everglade's pathway.

But Sara's soft hand on her cheek stopped her in her tracks. Visions flashed across her eyes, visions of her own Cordelia and their beloved academy behind her… engulfed in flames.

''Zoe… we have to go back.'' Misty whispered.

Cordelia blinked rapidly and turned her head towards Queenie. The ring of the gunshot faded and left silence in its wake. Queenie took Cordelia's arm and lead her from the bedroom and out into the hallway.

''I let her go. I let her go. Oh god, I'm so stupid.'' Cordelia whispered as the two women ducked into the shadows of the old grandfather clock.

''Shh.'' Queenie hissed, wide eyed and her finger to her lips.

''I've put the entire coven in danger, this is my entire fault.'' Cordelia said, covering her mouth with both her hands.

A shot and a scream caused the Supreme to jump and let out a tiny whimper.

''Miss Goode! Help me!'' Came the scream of a girl who could only be a first year… followed by a third gunshot.

Cordelia didn't think twice before transfiguring to the source of the voice. She found herself in her own greenhouse and staring down at the bodies of two first year students, no older than 10. She stifled a scream and took mere seconds to look behind her.

''Where is Misty Day?'' The masked gunman demanded, pointing his handgun straight at the woman's face.

Anger pooled in the pit of the Supreme's stomach. Not from the sight of the gun inches from her forehead… but from the thought of it being pointed at her girls seconds before. Cordelia threw her head back with a cackle that made her aura glow with all the power she possessed.

''Tell me, witch.'' He growled, cocking the hammer.

Cordelia smiled with note of how his finger trembled on the trigger.

''Boy did you enter the wrong house.'' Cordelia smirked, sending the marksman hurtling back into the brick wall with a sickening crack.

Queenie appeared next to the woman, clapping her hand over her open mouth at the sight before her.

''We have to go.'' Cordelia said, grabbing Queenie by the arm and leading her from the room before she could utter another word.

''Can you smell…'' Queenie began.

''Gasoline.'' The Supreme breathed inwardly.

They rounded the corner to the kitchen and a nauseating sight met mismatched eyes. The bodies of witch hunters and their hunted alike littered the floor.

''This is never going to end.'' Cordelia wept, raking her fingers through her hair.

''They're the hunters and we're like foxes.'' Queenie whispered.

''Supreme Cordelia Goode.'' Came the growl Cordelia knew at once belonged to Jack.

She looked up to face him. The hem of her nightdress was soaked with a pink liquid Cordelia could only assume was alchemy of blood and petrol. Jack took a box of matches from his pocket and struck one, holding it high above his head. Queenie moved forwards but Cordelia held out her arm to stop her friend from advancing.

''I'll drop it.'' He said, impatiently wiping blood that trickled from a cut on his forehead with a shaking arm.

''No, you wouldn't. All your men are in here and besides, you don't have the guts.'' Cordelia spat.

The Supreme stood so she was nose to nose with Jack.

''If witches don't fight, we burn…''Cordelia began.

And with a snap of her fingers, the lighted match was in her possession. Jack's expression turned to fear as his empty fist closed around nothing.

''But if we should burn, if they have to burn…'' She eyed the corpses of her students with vengeful eyes. ''You will burn with them.'' She said.

''Transfiguro!'' Cordelia shouted, dropping the match into the puddle at her feet.

When the Supreme opened her eyes, she stood at the gate of her academy. Smoke billowed from the windows of the white building and spilled out into the grounds, followed by flames as bright as the sun.

''You… transfigured us all. You saved us.'' Came a voice from behind her.

''Not all.'' Cordelia breathed, turning to realise the number of dead greatly outweighed the living.

Maybe twenty girls stood before her, their robes ripped, their powers depleted. Guilt washed over Cordelia but they were… _smiling. _Even though happy to be alive, the glare of the burning building reflected in their thankful eyes.

''It's just a house Cordelia.'' Queenie said.

''No Queenie… it was much more than that.'' Cordelia sighed, thinking of what her mother would do to her if she were here.

''Where do we go from here?'' One of the last remaining first years said softly.

''I know places. They'll always be people who want our kind dead girls, in times before now and times a hundred years from now. But we can't run from it. We have to fight back.'' Cordelia said as the sun began to rise and sirens blared in the distance.

''We have to find Zoe and Misty…'' The Supreme began.

''Delia!'' Came Misty's voice in the medley of sirens and smoke.

The Supreme span around just in time as the swamp witch crashed into her open arms, closely followed by Zoe and Sara. Misty pressed her forehead against Cordelia's and smiled with relief as tears trickled down her cheeks.

''What happened?'' She said with regards to the house behind them.

''It's a long story but we have to leave now, we're not safe here.'' Cordelia said.

Misty nodded, knowing she would follow Cordelia anywhere and kissed her hard to show it.

''Mama?''

Cordelia and Misty span around to see Sara struggling in Zoe's arms and reaching out indignantly for her. Cordelia blinked twice at Sara before her own arms reached out of their own accord.

''Mama?'' Sara pressed.

''Yes Sara, that's yar mama.'' Misty smiled.

And for the first time in the Supreme's life, she felt self-worth. She felt needed and wanted as she looked round at the faces of each of her students. She felt respected when she looked in the eyes of her friends. And she felt loved when she looked at Misty and their daughter. She wasn't scared anymore. If Cordelia had learnt anything from her mother it had been that your heart is not measured by how much you love, but by how much others love you.

''I'm not afraid anymore.'' Cordelia said simply, intertwining her fingers in Misty's.

And as she led her coven out of the dark of the smoke and into the new morning sun, with her daughter on her hip and Misty at her side – the Supreme felt sure she would never be afraid again.

**The End**

**A/N – Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review, I'd love to know what you all thought and if you have any suggestions/ prompts for my next fic, please let me know. x**


End file.
